Sparring Practice
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Seph/Cloud, swordkink and breathplay. There was a reason that Cloud didn't usually spar with his lover. One-shot, written for the FFVII Kink Meme; yaoi.


**Wow, it's been forever. Sorry guys! I am still alive, and still in the fandom... I just haven't written anything. orz But I am briefly returning to offer you... what else? Kink meme porn. (I utterly fail at this 'anon' kink meme concept.) This time the prompt is; Seph/Cloud, swordkink and breathplay.**

**Other warnings - aside from the swordkink and breathplay, duh - are explicit yaoi, and a sort of roleplayed dubcon, I guess? Emphasis on it being obviously roleplay. (Thaaaaat... seems to come up quite a lot in my fics. The roleplay thing. I think I might have a problem.)**

* * *

There was a reason that Cloud didn't usually spar with his lover.

Actually, there were several reasons. The first was that their sparring practice was never terribly productive. That wasn't to say Cloud didn't learn _anything_ he just... found it very difficult to concentrate. He was mesmerised by the way Sephiroth fought; strength and elegance and control rolled together into something exquisitely powerful. And Sephiroth had a tendency to take off his coat and fight entirely shirtless, which was really not fair at all. Combine that with the rush of adrenaline and endorphins from a good workout, and Cloud found himself in the inevitable and embarrassing situation of suffering a hard-on for the majority of their training attempts. It was distracting, to say the least.

The second reason was that they both treated the sparring almost as a roleplay and would get far, far too into it. The first time it had happened, Sephiroth had quickly caught himself and backed off, leaving Cloud breathless, confused, and extremely aroused. Since then they had refined the game, and it became a permanent downside (or more of an upside, really) that they would rarely be able to have a decent sparring session without it ending in a vigorous round of rough, exhausting, and utterly satisfying sex.

Cloud had quickly learnt that if he actually wanted to train, he would have to ask to spar with Zack. If he wanted to get fucked, he sparred with Sephiroth.

Of course, both of the SOLDIERs were far out of the cadet's league, Sephiroth especially so. Sephiroth had swapped his signature Masamune for one of the standard training longswords, which was a nice gesture even if it did absolutely nothing to level the playing field in practice.

Even with the unfamiliar blade, Sephiroth's control was unparalleled. Cloud was bleeding from a multitude of cuts where Sephiroth's attacks had grazed him, but none were more than shallow scrapes, almost decorative. Sephiroth never did anything that would seriously injure him.

Their blades locked together, and Sephiroth had the advantage. Cloud was off balance and had no leverage to work with, but he at least managed to displace Sephiroth's blade, barely avoiding another strike as he retreated. Sephiroth turned the displacement into an elegant step forward, coming straight after Cloud.

Cloud immediately bounced back, stepping forward to meet Sephiroth with a thrust of his blade. Sephiroth broke the thrust easily, knocking Cloud's sword away. His own sword he flicked back up, a peasant strike that would have slashed into the side of Cloud's neck had Cloud not swiftly brought his sword back into play and pressed forward into a bind.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud in silent approval of the move. The bind was strong, and Cloud should have had the advantage now, but no one ever had an advantage against Sephiroth. He combined a sidestep and a twist of his blade, deflecting Cloud's sword away. The pommel of Sephiroth's sword was jammed between Cloud's wrists, locking them, and the blade spun over to kiss against Cloud's throat. A thin trail of blood trickled down and along Cloud's collarbone.

Sephiroth stepped round, twisting Cloud off balance, and this time he didn't manage to escape before Sephiroth threw him. He hit the ground with a dull, painful thud.

The point of Sephiroth's sword hovered at Cloud's throat. A foot held his wrist down, preventing him picking up his blade again. Not that there was much Cloud could have done, sprawled vulnerably on his back, all the wind knocked out of him.

Sephiroth smiled down at his felled opponent. "I believe that means I win, Cloud," he said in a low purr. Slowly, deliberately, he trailed the tip of his sword down Cloud's sternum and lower, over his stomach, letting Cloud feel the dangerous sharpness that could tear him open so easily. Cloud shivered.

Sephiroth hooked the blade beneath Cloud's shirt and sliced up in one quick, smooth movement, cutting it open.

Reason three for why Cloud didn't spar with Sephiroth that often; his clothes usually got ruined in the process, and it was a pain to replace them. So worth it though.

A gloved hand wrapped around Cloud's throat, almost tenderly, thumb stroking along Cloud's jawline. And thus the game began in earnest.

"Stop it," Cloud hissed.

"You know you don't mean that."

Sephiroth's lips met his in an aggressive claim, and Cloud grunted in protest. Sephiroth had cast his sword aside and now his free hand occupied itself with Cloud's bared chest, pinching and teasing peaked nipples before wandering lower to trace along the hard planes of Cloud's stomach. Sephiroth's hand reached Cloud's trousers, deftly undoing the zip, and Cloud jerked away.

"Alright, enough!" he repeated, more forcefully this time. He slammed a knee up into Sephiroth's stomach, bringing round the hand that still held his own practice sword. It was an awkward angle; he couldn't have landed a decent attack and certainly not one with any power behind it. Sephiroth caught his wrist easily, grip tight enough to be painful, and then Cloud found himself suddenly airborne.

He hit the wall hard, suspended by nothing more than Sephiroth's hand around his throat. Cloud choked out a moan, breath reduced to laboured gasps.

"I have defeated you, Cloud. You are my prize, and I will do with you as I please." It was threat and seduction all in one, and Cloud shivered in anticipation.

"Bas...tard..."

Sephiroth's fingers tightened, and Cloud let out a short, gasping cry before his air supply was cut off entirely. He scrabbled uselessly at the hand around his throat. His lungs began to burn, and- there. It wasn't long before the darkness started to intrude on the edge of his vision, his consciousness dimming. It was that knife-edge balance that he craved, holding on by just a thread. His body felt heavy and entirely weightless at the same time, his mind floating and losing though. He ceased to exist as Cloud, all flaws and fears and insecurities, and instead simply existed. There was something poetic in it, how he was only so acutely aware of the fact that _he was alive_ when that life felt so close to being taken.

Cloud's arms dropped limply to his sides.

To the casual observer, Sephiroth looked dispassionate, maybe even callous as he seemingly choked the life from his smaller, more fragile lover. But it was utmost concentration he held, watching as Cloud's eyes lost their focus, his struggles stilling. He would fulfil Cloud's desires, push him to the edge, but never further. Never enough to truly hurt him. He released Cloud.

Cloud slumped to the floor at Sephiroth's feet. His breath returned in desperate, shuddering gasps that shook his entire body.

Sephiroth knelt down beside him, stroking his fingers through Cloud's hair. He fisted a handful and pulled Cloud's head up. "Do you not understand, Cloud?" he asked, quiet and terrible in victory. "I win."

Of course Sephiroth won. Even if it weren't for his abilities as a SOLDIER, Sephiroth would have won, because the whole point was for Sephiroth to win and for Cloud to be utterly at his mercy. He had long since given up with reasoning and psychoanalysis and trying to convince himself he shouldn't enjoy the things he did. Cloud knew what turned him on, and Sephiroth's hands taking advantage of him, deftly removing the remainder of his clothing and leaving completely exposed, touching him all over while he was weakened and unable to fight back... fuck yeah, that did it for him.

But then again, half the fun of the game was making it a challenge.

Cloud's throat ached, his breathing raspy and painful, but he'd managed to gasp in enough air to regain just a little of his strength. And his sword lay on the floor where he'd dropped it, tantalisingly close to his hand...

Cloud spun round, sword arching in a wide swipe towards Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth caught it with his bare hands, smiling in amusement. He yanked the weapon from Cloud's grip, a dangerous smirk on his lips.

"Since you seem to be so stubbornly attached to this sword of yours, perhaps you would like to become more... intimately acquainted."

Cloud didn't have time to ponder what that meant; all he saw was an absolutely wicked grin before Sephiroth twisted him round onto his knees, pinning Cloud's wrists to the wall with one hand. He let Cloud brace himself there while he spread Cloud's knees with his other hand, easily even though Cloud attempted to resist him.

The sudden cold, wet shock of lube being drizzled out onto Cloud's bare flesh make him gasp. Sephiroth's hand was on his ass, spreading the slickness of his entrance. Cloud made a biting cry of protest, trying to squirm away as those fingers pressed into him, but there was nowhere for him to go.

Sephiroth was rough and efficient. He stretched Cloud open with little enough care that it was uncomfortable for him, but not painful.

Cloud buried his teeth into his lip, biting back a telling whimper. Sephiroth wasn't trying to make it pleasurable for Cloud - maybe it was _because_ he wasn't trying, and that made Cloud feel used and dirty and even more helplessly turned on - but the sensation of Sephiroth's fingers pressing inside him made Cloud's cock throb with arousal.

Cloud had inevitably softened during his asphyxiation, but by the time Sephiroth had completed his perfunctory preparation Cloud was fully erect again, hard and aching.

The fingers were withdrawn, and Cloud sighed his disappointment. He squirmed, twisting round to try and see Sephiroth's next move. There was the squirt of lube again, but that was strange because Sephiroth wasn't undressed yet, and he wasn't using it on Cloud. He had picked up Cloud's sword, his attention on the hilt, and- oh. Cloud's breath caught, pulse quickening. Sephiroth always tended to be very inventive when it came to sex and improvisation, but to think he would use Cloud's own _sword_...

"Oh fuck," Cloud blurted. "_Fuck_. That's sick, you can't-"

Not that Cloud truly minded in the slightest; Sephiroth could take him in as many filthy and depraved ways as he pleased and Cloud would love every second of it. But it was just so much more _fun_ when he got to squirm and fight back, resisting as if he didn't want it and having Sephiroth force him anyway. He thought that was probably filthy and depraved in itself, but _Gaia_ it turned him on.

"I can do whatever I wish, Cloud," Sephiroth purred. "And you are in no position to stop me."

The rounded end of the hilt was cold and hard and unyielding as Sephiroth began to press it against him, inside him. And it was big; not excessively so, but larger than anything Cloud was used to. It stretched him uncomfortably, creating a dull, burning ache as Sephiroth pushed it slowly, unwaveringly, into Cloud's trembling body.

The sound that escaped Cloud's mouth was somewhere between a snarl and a whimper.

Sephiroth's free hand glided up Cloud's thigh, fingernails grazing the skin. "Interesting," he smirked, surveying his handiwork once the sword's hilt was fully seated inside Cloud. It was quite the filthy, gorgeous look.

"Seph..." Cloud hissed. So impatient. But he hadn't had time to get used to the size yet, not properly. Rather than drawing the hilt out, Sephiroth twisted it inside Cloud, pressing in deep, rubbing the metal hard against every sensitive spot. Cloud made a very gratifying scream.

It turned out a sword wasn't the easiest toy to work with. It was a delicate act of concentration, gradually easing the hilt out of Cloud and thrusting it back in again, all the while making sure the blade never came into uncontrolled contact with either of them. The effort was not made any easier by the way Cloud writhed and pushed back against the sword. And those _sounds_ he made. Sephiroth was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

He undid his leather trousers with a breath of relief. Sephiroth kept working the sword inside Cloud with one hand, faster, the risk higher with less control, while the other stroked himself to the delicious sight.

Cloud could feel Sephiroth's attention shift. He glanced back to see Sephiroth touching himself, eyes heavy-lidded and mako-green with desire as they drank in Cloud's form, and Cloud cursed under his breath. Watching Sephiroth masturbate always spiked a fierce need to have that dick inside him. Right fucking now. And from the wicked look Sephiroth gave him, he knew exactly what it did to Cloud as well.

"S-seph. Fuck. I want you."

Sephiroth withdrew the sword, slowly, torturously, and let it clatter carelessly to the ground. "You want me to what?" he purred.

Cloud growled at being made to say it. Sephiroth knew full well what he wanted; what they both wanted. "_Fuck me_."

"Good boy."

Sephiroth took a fistful of Cloud's hair and pulled him upright on his knees. He let Cloud rebalance himself, hands braced against the wall again, then his mouth locked on to Cloud's. He let Cloud kiss him, deep and messy and violent.

Sephiroth found the lube in the pocket of his trousers; that was the last use he had for clothing. He briefly broke the kiss to strip. Cloud drew him back in the second he was finished.

Even though his own touch made his breath catch, Sephiroth didn't draw it out. He slicked himself and tossed the lube aside to join the sword on the floor. The sword... Sephiroth paused, ending their kiss with a sharp nip to Cloud's bottom lip. The sword. He scooped it up, and then it was pressed up across Cloud's chest, against his throat.

Cloud breathed in sharply, eyes losing focus. There was no warning before Sephiroth rammed into him from behind, jolting him forward only to find there was nowhere for him to go. The rhythm he quickly built into was brutal and unrelenting and exactly what they both needed. Cloud was trapped between the sword and Sephiroth, being pounded into with no way of escape, no relief, and it was absolutely amazing.

"Gaia, fuck, Seph," Cloud babbled between panted, gasping breaths.

"Mmm," Sephiroth agreed.

Their previous play had left Cloud stretched open and ready. It was so easy to take him, claim him, hard and deep. So hot and perfect. Sephiroth purred in pleasure.

Their position didn't leave much room for Cloud to manoeuvre, but he still had ways to play. He shot Sephiroth a sultry look over his shoulder before purposefully contracting his muscles, tightening around Sephiroth's dick inside him.

"Shit," Sephiroth growled. The sword dipped as his concentration wavered, losing out to sheer pleasure. Sephiroth dropped the sword away from Cloud's throat entirely, replacing it with his own hand. Sephiroth's fingers tightened.

It wasn't as intense as the first time. The pressure made Cloud's breathing difficult, even more laboured than it already was, but Sephiroth wasn't trying to choke him this time. This was proof that he was the one in control. That he _owned_ Cloud.

Cloud bit back a whimper, cock twitching.

Sephiroth traced the hand on Cloud's hip round to the front of his body, teasingly brushing against Cloud's inner thighs. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Mnnn...!"

He hardly needed an answer anyway. Cloud was close, Sephiroth could always tell. The way he tensed, the tremble in his legs and stomach. Sephiroth grazed his lips against the back of Cloud's neck, making the hairs stand on end. Then he took Cloud's cock in his hand.

He couldn't last. Not with Sephiroth touching him, not on top of everything else. "_Sephiroth..._" Cloud warned.

"Are you going to come? Good." Sephiroth tightened his grip, both on Cloud's throat and his cock. Cloud's head lolled back against Sephiroth's shoulder, eyes shut tight, mouth open with laboured gasps. A few more strokes and Cloud cried out, releasing into Sephiroth's fist.

Sephiroth let go of Cloud's throat to grip his hip instead, fucking him through his orgasm. Sephiroth wasn't far behind him. His nails left deep red crescents in Cloud's flesh, digging in deep as Sephiroth stilled, releasing inside of Cloud. He thrust shallowly, letting Cloud's tight heat milk him completely dry.

Sephiroth tilted Cloud's head back and kissed him as he pulled out, leaving a trickle of his come to dribble down the inside of Cloud's thigh. He wiped his other hand, slick with Cloud's come, against Cloud's stomach. Cloud made a noise of objection at being made even more dirty and pushed him away. Sephiroth let him go with a laugh.

Released from Sephiroth's grip, Cloud slid bonelessly down to lean against the wall, taking a moment to regain his breath. Sephiroth joined him with only slightly more grace.

"Shiva's tits, Seph... a sword? Really?"

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?"

"It was pretty awesome... but I am so... not in charge of cleaning that."

They both eyed the blade on the floor, somewhat the worse for wear. "Fair enough," Sephiroth had to agree. "So, cadet," he added smoothly, "what did we learn from today's training?"

"Hnn... that the General is a kinky bastard?"

That earned Cloud a smirk. "I think you already knew that."

"Remember to capture your opponent's blade securely before they find a way out to attack you."

"Good," Sephiroth said approvingly. "I'm glad my lessons are not entirely useless."

Cloud huffed a laugh. His hand found his lover's, and a blond head leant over to rest contentedly against Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth's arm slipped around Cloud's waist, pulling him a little closer.

"You also owe me another new shirt, by the way," Cloud murmured.

That was probably the fourth that month alone. Sephiroth laughed softly, the sound lost in Cloud's hair. "I'll see what I can do."

"And we should probably get cleaned up."

"Probably." Neither of them made any move to do so.

"...Zack's going to come looking for us soon, make sure we haven't killed each other."

"Zack has walked in on worse."

Their current embrace meant that Cloud was in the perfect position to firmly elbow Sephiroth in the ribs. He paused, then curiosity got the better of him. "Is that speculation or fact?"

"Well, there was this time with Genesis..."

In the end Zack did come and find them, but at least they had both managed to put some pants on by that point. (Zack was greatly disappointed.)


End file.
